Thaumaturgy
by synnworld
Summary: Ever since the Pine twins first visited Gravity Falls the lives of its citizens have been forever changed from the wealthy elitist Northwest Family to Old Man McGucket. The twins are now 18 and have spent every summer since the first in Gravity Falls building new relationships, fixing/maintaining old relationships, making new enemies, and walking their own paths.
1. Return to Gravity Falls

**A/N: So, I can't believe that I'm actually posting something lol. Allow me to start off by saying that I'm no writer or literature major despite English being my primary language, so forgive me there. Honestly, more a visual artist than a literature artist so this whole thing is two things for me, 1. exploration into a new medium and 2. creative writing practice. The majority of the things I write usually tend to be things meant for Illustrations so yeah, I expect to be ripped a new one here! Well enough of my babbling, into the trenches, I go! Oh also, sorry about the current sketch for the cover art, it is the most recent little Gravity Falls sketch that I've done and it is the only thing I currently have that can fit the bill, but I plan to draw something more accurate to the story.**

The Speedy Beaver bus slowed to a complete stop as it reached its next destination, a single bus stop sign sitting along side an old wooden bench which appears to be in the middle of nowhere. Yet unlike many times before when the bus took this route, there was a small group of individuals anxiously awaiting the buses arrival.

"We have now reached our next stop, Gravity Falls Oregon." The bus driver said over the intercom as the doors to the bus slowly opened.

This prompted the only two passengers to gather their belongings before making way to the front of the bus. The first to reach the driver was a young man, with messy brown hair, brown eyes which felt like they could pierce into the very nature of whoever he fixed his gaze upon, and pale skin. On his head sits his trademark blue and white hat with the minimalistic symbol of a pine tree on it. He wore a similar navy-blue vest but this one seemed to be covered with even more pockets on both the inside and out. The vest itself covered a similar orange T-shirt which had a black minimalistic design of an open book covering the front. On what would be considered the pages of the book, lines of orange could be seen which was meant to represent writing on the page. Covering slightly past his knees were gray cargo shorts and black combat boots.

The young man waved to the bus driver which was only acknowledged with a simple smile and a nod. As he stepped off the bus, the only luggage he seemed to possess was a medium black backpack which was flung over his left shoulder and an Outdoor Sports 80LTravel Hiking Camping Luggage Backpack which he carried in his other hand.

The young man was shortly followed by a young lady. She had long flowing brown hair which reached down to her hips, her brown eyes were filled with blithesome sparkles as the baby face carried a whimsical smile which showed that she still possessed her metal braces. Her body had grown curvier over the years, or at least the bottom half did as her hips and thighs had developed slightly wider than her shoulders and chest making her the prime example of a pear. She wore a large pink sweater that covered down to the middle of her thighs. The sweater itself was covered in a pattern that was reminiscent of a star shower. Whatever pants or skirt she was wearing was completely covered by the pink sweater.

As she reaches the driver, she was carrying multiple backs filled with clothes, crafting supplies, and junk food. This caused the driver to just chuckle before leaving his seat to help the young lady carry her luggage off the bus.

"Dipper, welcome back! I've missed my adorable spellcaster." An alluring voice caught the attention of the Pines boy.

"Well, if it isn't the princess of Gravity Falls herself, Pacifica Pines, I mean Northwest," Dipper said, enticing laughter out of the group before stepping closer and embracing the blonde following with a deep kiss.

"Hey, you two have all summer for that so how about showing the rest of us some love dude," Soos said jokingly, putting his arm around Melody's shoulder.

"GIRLS!" Screamed Mabel, running to embrace Grenda and Candy.

"MABEL" Grenda and Candy screamed as they embraced Mabel and each other, or more accurately as Granda embraced then followed by scooping them up off the ground since she was the biggest person there second only to Soos.

While the three musketeers laughed and greeted each other, Dipper and Pacifica had released each other from their embrace and turned to Soos, Melody, and Wendy while Pacifica interlocked her arm with his.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that you all are still doing OK, how has everything been in town since Mabel and myself left last summer?" Deeper asked nonchalantly.

"Dude, the usual just a random monster or weird occurrence happen here or there, but nothing major," Wendy answered as she crossed her arms while giving the couple a playful smirk.

Not much had changed about Wendy, she still wore the same style of clothing, but her physique had grown more athletic over the years due to the fact she has been more working in the family's lumberjack business.

"Yeah man, the real fun doesn't happen unless the Pines family is here. Like, remember last year when you summoned that God of dead dude, baron whats-his-face?" Soos interjected as he rubbed his face trying to remember.

"Baron Samedi, he is a head of the Guede family of Loa. A very powerful deity from the Vodun religion." Dipper replied with a nervous chuckle as he remembered the event.

"Yes, I would like the request that you do not summon any more deities, demon's, or spirits within the shack, or within twenty miles of me. I still feel those pinches on my bottom that he kept doing and laughing about." Melody stated bluntly as she rubbed her ample bottom followed by Pacifica doing the same while turning her gaze away from Dipper to hide her soft blush.

"One would think a god would perpetrate stereotypes like that one," Pacifica added under her breath.

"Hey, just be called it wasn't Zeus I called too... That wouldn't have ended pretty." Dipper said semi jokingly, but his arm seemed to pull inward as if it was attempting to pull Pacifica into a protective embrace.

"Hey, all this talk of Gods and what not is fun and all, but we all still have to say hi to each other and then Dipper and I need to unpack at the shack!" Mabel said interrupting the current conversation to get a hug from Soos and Melody and then began to stalk around Pacifica like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

"M...Mabel, I will sue you! Don't you dare gl..." Before The blonde haired heiress could finish her sentence, the female Pines twin had leaped forward, through in all of her weight into a single sisterly glimpse which dragged Pacifica along with deeper to the ground.

"Mabel, why? Dipper asked as he pulled himself up and then helping Pacifica to her feet.

As he slowly began to help her dust herself off, you started to take in all her features. She painted her beautiful long blonde hair which much like Mabel, reached down to her thighs. Her figure was nigh-idealistic, the textbook definition of an hourglass figure despite the fact Mable beat her in the hip and thighs

department. The feel of her body, even through the fabric that currently covered her body, was soft and tender showing that she was truly someone who took great care in her body, but didn't push it to the point where it would be more reminiscent of an athletic build the dress she wore was a purple, long, sleeveless, backless, velvet dress. Which had a high slit and the "V" in the back of the dress just ending at the lower back.

A cough could be heard coming from Melody, as Dipper finally got a hold of his senses and realized that he had just been staring at Pacifica while brushing the same spot on the side of her hip for about five minutes now to which the blonde didn't mind at all.

"You know, most boyfriends are usually out of the infatuation face after about three years of dating." The heiress said joking as she took him by the collar and started walking to the limo on the other side of the street.

All of Mabel's luggage had already been loaded into the trunk, Grenda, Mabel, Candy, and Wendy were also already seated in the limo while Soos and Melody were now making their way there just a few steps ahead of the two.

"My family is having another dinner party tonight, and since you just got back into town I won't be dragging you to this one."

Dipper's eyes shot wide open as he mentally begins to thank every god of mercy that he could possibly remember. Which wasn't many since his eyes were transfixed on the exaggerated sway of his girlfriend's hips.

"But don't think you're free, we will be having dinner with my parent's tomorrow evening. The limo and I will be at the shack around 6 pm, the dinner with my parents will be at 7 pm. I'm sure you'll need a refresher in table etiquette and just getting you in a tux alone will take about 30minutes." She stated without looking back at him, but Dipper could tell that a small and slightly alluring smile was forming on her face as she spoke about getting him into a tux.

"It only takes that long because someone likes to help me get..." Before he could finish, she continued this time looking back playfully showing that she was going to help him get 'dressed' again.

"Also, this time there will also be no talismans, no runes, no charms, no enchanted items of any sorts! No spell book and yes that includes those journals you've been using to create your own spells. No chants, no incantations, no hexes or curses, rituals, nothing magical or paranormal during quality time with my family."

Under any other circumstance, he would never agree to such a requirement, but this was Pacifica Northwest he was dealing with here, his girlfriend of what is going on of three years. On top of that, despite the fact she was able to get from under the elitist control that her parents had on her when she was young; she was still a Northwest and still possessed the skills to get her way when needed. Especially when it came to Dipper Pines, though she had never abused the ability she possessed to entice the boy she did find it fun to tease him from time to time.

"So, does my little wizard understand?" She asked in an almost sultry voice.

"Uh huh" He simply replied while nosing, still focusing on her hypnotic hips climb into the limo, taking a seat by Mabel who along with Grenda, Candy, Wendy, and Melody playfully laughed out how bewitching Pacifica could be if she wanted to.

The limo ride to the Mystery Shack had been quite a pleasant one. Talk ensued between the group, Pacifica talking about the dinner parties and dances with Grenda, Candy, and Mabel. Dipper explaining more about the occult with Soos, Wendy, and Melody. especially Melody who seem to grow more and more interested each year in the things that Dipper had learned to do. At first, she was quite skeptical a few years ago because while she did have to deal with a sentient killer AI on her first date with Soos, that was still scientific. A computer program created by the hands of man, regardless of how it might have gained its sentience. Even the single eyed demon that brought madness to the town many years ago was a being of another dimension. But, Dipper was just an ordinary human. The concept of magic done by men in the real world were just illusions and trickery.

As the years going went on and Melody saw the things that Dipper was messing with, her disbelief slowly faded but her worry and concern for him grew since some of these things were unknown to men for a reason.

The limo finally pulled up the Mystery Shack, and everyone helped the Pines twins carry their luggage into their home away from home. Ever since the twins turned fifteen, they had stopped sharing a room. The old to that the twins use to share became Mabel's room and Ford had given Dipper the watch that gave him access to what use to be forwards private study which Dipper had long since converted into both his bedroom and private study which only Mabel, Soos, Melody, and Pacifica had access to at any time of the day even when he wasn't there.

Dipper and Pacifica were in his makeshift 'Batcave', the blonde heiress was sitting on his bed watching him as he pulled the books out of his pack and sat them on his desk. Pacifica could instantly tell what the books were, just by the custom bound handmade leather journals that she bought for him on his last three birthdays. He had turned them to his own personal journals which are filled from page to page with everything from incantations to instructions on how to enchant items to influence the world around them positively or negatively.

"So, Mr. Pines." The blonde said with a hint of playfulness.

"Yes, Mrs. Pines?" The brown haired individual responded with the same playful manner.

"Mrs. Pines, I've always enjoyed the sound of that." She chuckled at the thought of marriage.

"I would have to pull off something monumental just to get your parents blessing for our wedding. Just remember what I had to do just to get them to be accepting of our relationship." He replied as the two started reminiscing back to when they were fourteen.

 _Flashback_

After the events of Weirdmageddon, the Northwest had to sell the pride of their families fortune just to maintain their status as millionaires, the Northwest Manor. During this time of financial and political weakness, many of the Northwest business and social opponents moved against him to oppose every opportunity for the family to regain its once grand social and financial standings among the social elite.

Preston and Priscilla sat together in the den of a moderate to high class looking house that Preston had paid a decent sum to have built for his family. The two were sharing a bottle of Dom Perignon Brut Rose Champagne 1996 when they heard their daughter call out to them.

"Mom...Dad... I need to talk with you." Called out Pacifica as she walked into the den.

"Not now Pacifica, daddy is trying to relax after dealing with the snakes trying to stop the Northwest return to their proper place on top of the social elite!" He stated before taking another sip from his glass while his daughter just sighed in dismay.

"Fine, I'll make this quick. I like this boy and he likes me. Despite everything that had happened to us and between us all. You're still my parents and I still care for you two deeply. I want your acceptance and approval of our relationship." She stated, with only her mother noticing the increasing amount of cheerfulness in her daughter's voice as she spoke and waved in the boy.

"Absolutely not!" Preston stood up out of his seat and made his way over to the two.

"But fath..."

"Due to our current position, I have been lenient on you for many things! The rabble you choose to surround yourself with. The rabble infested places that you choose to visit, and even the music that you choose to listen too, that 'hip hop' and that 'rock and roll'" Preston said as he began to massage his temple. "But this, this is where I draw the line! You'll end this immediately and that will be all I will hear of it. Preston gave his daughter a stern look.

"B..but da.." She tried to argue but Preston wouldn't let her get another word in edgewise.

"I said no more! Now begone from my sights, and take this trash back to the gutter from which you picked it. The elder gentlemen said coldly as he made way back to his seat to take another sip from his glass.

The blonde haired teenager stood there, fighting back the tears slowly forming at the bottom of her eyes before Dipper placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Pacifica, I expected this to happen. Now it's my turn to speak, do just dry your tears." He smiled at her before turning his attention to Mr. Northwest. "Well Mr. Northwest, you had always struck me as an 'intelligent' man but I guess I was wrong." Both Priscilla and Pacifica looked at Dipper with a great deal of shock on their faces.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Preston said as he sat the glass down and made his way back over to Dipper.

"I said an intelligent man would first humor the would be suitor on what he actually has to offer for your daughter," Dipper said as he stood his ground. He knew that he would need to carefully choose his words, playing on Mr. Northwest's pride was the bait and now he needed to carefully pull the bait away far enough so that he couldn't snatch it while remaining interested enough to entertain the thought him his head.

"Rabble like you have nothing to offer the Northwest Family. You're either just trying to waste my time or you're truly delusional." Preston scoffed.

"This very rabble not too long ago saved the life of the Northwest Family. This rabble this very year can possibly save it again." Dipper replied looking Preston sternly into the eyes.

"Oh, really boy, and do tell how do you plan to do that?" Preston said smirking while he folded his arms.

'Got him,' Dipper thought to himself before continuing. "A man of your stature no doubt have many enemies who stand in your way and due to the events of last year, you have seen things that most in your social class would only call a child's fairytale.

"Get to the point boy!" Preston said

"Well, I can offer you something that they cannot contest against." He then reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out two gemstones that he was wearing on strings as a necklace; a Bloodstone and Celestite gemstone,"Thaumaturgy!"

As Dipper spoke, the deep green and red Bloodstone started glowing a light that was varying in its wavelength of the two colors, purifying Preston's and Priscilla's body of intoxication from the alcohol they were consuming before he had arrived. While the light from the sky-blue stone was calming the mind and emotions of everyone it touched.

The hurt that Pacifica was feeling just moments before had quickly drained from her while the light was making the callous Mr. Northwest more open to reason.

"So, how about we make a deal Mr. Northwest if I could use my knowledge to help you regain some of your lost fortunes then you'll not only stand down but publicly show support for our relationship. If my magic fails, then you'll leave Pacifica, no not just her but this will be the last summer Gravity Falls will ever see Dipper Pines again. So, what do you say, do we have a deal?" Dipper asked holding out his hand.

"DIPPER, NO!" Pacifica screamed, but as soon as anxiety and fear entered into her mind and body, the light of the Celestite crystal washed it away.

Preston only stared down at the Pines boy for what seemed to everyone in the room to be an eternity before a smile appeared on his face and he reached forward, taking Dipper's hand in his hand and shaking it.

"Well then Mr. Pines, return here tomorrow at this time and my lawyer will have the contract for this agreement written up for us. Now, I believe that you know the way out, I would much prefer to use what little time I have left of my relaxation period before I have to get back to my business engagements." Preston said, releasing the young Pines hands and returning to his seat.

 _Flashback Ends_


	2. Do for love

Thaumaturgy chapter 2

Do for love

Music played through the Pines girl room as Mabel, Grenda, and Candy danced. The three had just recently finished helping her unpacked and couldn't help to start the summer of fun and romance that awaited them.

There wasn't much change to Candy as she got older. She was still the skinny and petite girl she was six years ago, if not a little more slender now. She no longer wore large round glasses, but instead wore a pair of sleek titanium, brushed platinum finish rectangular framed glasses. Candy also wore a Jade plaid shirt which she kept the sleeves rolled up and stopped just under the elbows. Covering all the way down to her ankle was skin-tight blue jeans with black sneakers covering her petite feet.

Grenda, on the other hand, had a more massive change, she went from a heavyset body to what could only be called a strong woman body building. Over the years she spent hours burning fat and building muscle mass, not for display but for functionality. She still wore her trademark colors of pink but this time in the form of a tank top with purple shorts. Covering her feet were a pair of pink and white sneakers.

As the current song that they were listening to began to c come to an end, the three girls fell onto the bed in joyous laughter.

"So, Mabel are you looking forward to seeing him again?" Candy said with a giggle.

"Him? Who is him?" Mabel replied, she already know who her friend was referring to but refused to make getting the answer easy.

"Oh, I don't know... A certain dark skinned girl woman who's name start with a 'T' younger brother. He has been asking about you." Candy started to give Mabel a teasing glance.

"Yeah, his interest in you is quite interesting. One would think that there was something there that wasn't there before." Grenda joined in now giving Mabel a battle on two fronts.

"Girls, stop," Mabel said unconvincingly, now trying to hold in a giggle and a slowly forming blush.

"Grenda, I think that there is only one way for us to settle this." The petite girl gave her muscular friend a mischievous grin which didn't go unnoticed to Mabel.

"G...girls?" Mabel's eye seems to flash slightly with concern at what her friend was planning.

"GET HER PHONE!" Candy yelled before rolling on her side to get to the dresser that the girls had left their phones to charge.

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mabel invited in response as if she was chanting a mantra.

Mabel scrambled to her feet only to be playfully blocked by her bigger friend.

"GOT IT!" The smaller friend informed the other two with s victory cheer.

"Hurry, read her text messages!" Grenda said as she mirrored Mabel's movements to deny her passage.

"And, the password is now entered... Wow, one thousand seven hundred and fifty-six texts to him in the course of a month..." Candy said in amazement.

"Didn't you tell me that the average person in our age group sends out around three thousand texts a month," Grenda asked, letting her guard down long enough for Mabel to sneak by.

"Three thousand eight hundred and fifty-three... Ooooh, someone seems to have a hot date tomorrow!" Candy stated before getting the phone playfully snatch from her hand by Mabel.

"Girls, it's not a date! We are just meeting up as friends, having lunch as friends, watching a movie as friends, and then go for a walk in the moonlight as friends!" Mabel giggled.

"Followed by making out as friends, and sleeping over at his house as friends." Grenda was now on the teasing assault.

"Oh right, he does own his own place. Now that I think about it, he is quite successful for an eighteen-year-old. He did start a small business venture with the Northwest Family last year which still seems to be prosperous," Candy said as she looked over at Grenda.

"Whoa, whoa... Why are we focusing on me here? What about you two? How has your love lives been since last summer?" Mabel asked, now going on the playful offensive.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one," Candy stated just as Melody knocked on the closed bedroom door.

"Ladies, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Dinner? Wait, what time is it?" Grenda asked.

"It's an hour until six if you have somewhere to be then you might want to catch Pacifica. She just left Dipper's room and now is heading for the front door." Within seconds Grenda hopped to her feet and rushed to the door.

"Sorry Mabel, we will have to catch up more tomorrow. I better go with Grenda." Candy said, giving her friend a hug before grabbing her phone as well as Grenda's and then waving farewell to Melody.

"What are those two up to?" Mabel pondered as she put she rubbed her chin before giving her attention to Melody.

"So I guess it's just the usual, Abuelita has been teaching me some new recipes and I can't wait to for you all to try them out. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Melody turned and headed back downstairs leaving Mabel alone. 'This summer is going to be great!' she thought before jumping back up and heading down stairs to the mystery shack gift shop which was currently closed.

"Now, what was that code again?" The Pines girl tapped her chin for a few seconds before snapping her finger as it came to her and then preceded to enter the code 'A-1-B-C-3.' The door behind the vending machine slow opened for the brown haired girl giving her access to the pathway leading to the secret underground lab.

Just before getting onto the elevator, the Pines girl started looking around for where Dipper hid the special watch that unlocked the way to his room.

"Bro-bro, you really need a less annoying way to get to your room." She said as she finally found the watch, pressing the button on the side which caused the third light on the elevator to light up just before she hopped onto it and road it down to Dipper's room.

The Pines boy was sitting in his usual place at his desk with three to four different books open, and that's not counting his personal journal that he was scribing spell rituals and incantations into from the other books in front of him. He was paying no mind to his surroundings as his sister took another step into the room.

'You can definitely tell that Paz just left, he perfume's scent is still strong here' she thought as she walked closer to her diligent twin. The summers in Gravity Falls treated the two quite differently. Despite the fact that they were close siblings, the paths they walked was obvious even to them.

Mabel was always a social butterfly, she possessed a magnetic personality that could attract even aluminum or titanium. She might not have been the social elite, but she was definitely a mover and shaker of the social scene. Parties, events, gatherings; you name it and she was usually there. She knew the names of most if not everyone in Gravity Falls and everyone knew her.

If Mabel was the social butterfly then Dipper was the solitary fox or tiger of Gravity Falls. When his time wasn't being taken by Pacifica dragging him with her as her date to galas and balls, he spent the majority of his time dealing more with the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls than the regular elements. Now was now different, as Mabel watched Dipper, was writing something new diligently in his journal.

"Bro-bro seriously, how do you keep a woman like Paz when you can't even keep your nose out of the books for more than two seconds," Mabel said jokingly as she finally decided to get her brother's attention.

"And you don't usually come down here unless you want a favor sis," replied the male twin with out looking up.

"I'm hurt, can a sister not come to spend time with her brother? She said in a teasing manner as she made her way to his bed and fell backward onto it.

Dipper didn't reply, he just continued to work, but this did not bother Mabel who also just laid there in silence for a while. Even without the spoken word, the twins when alone together always seemed to draw a peace of mind from each other. This peace of mind always seemed to help deeper work better and seem to bring Mabel a level of comfort that seemed unmeasurable.

"So bro, what's the plan this summer? I mean besides the obvious Pacifica make out sessions that always seem to set your work back when she is around or she goes out into the woods with you." Mabel teased as she lifted her hands into the air and started to make weird shapes with them.

"W...well," Dipper cleared his throat as he spoke, "what I was researching last year while I was here had revealed to me that there may be some ruins deeper in the forest. This ruin may be a shrine dedicated to Bill built by some of the earlier inhabitants of Gravity Falls or it could be a shrine to some other... entity." The male twin replied, finally sitting down the writing utensil and turn to his sister who was paying him no mind.

"Ugh, Bill," was all she replied, showing that she still had hard feelings about the nigh-omnipotent demon.

"When I get a window of opportunity, I'm going to head there alone. From what my research has discovered so far is the area is still quite high in magical energies and would be quite dangerous to bring Pacifica or you." He said, now making his way over to Mabel.

"Bro-bro, this is me here, what is a little danger?" She replied, now standing up and turning to the door.

"Yeah, I know sis, but I'd rather be safe than sorry now let's go get some dinner." Dipper chuckled as the two started walking together.

"Safe would be not going at all!" The female twin teased with a light elbow jab into the male twin's stomach side.

The two laughed and playful traded gentle hits and pokes all the way up to the mystery shack's tourist store and then into the kitchen.

 **I majority of this one written for a while now, but just now finished this chapter off and its also a lot shorter than what I wanted it to be but I didn't want to leave those who liked what I had so far hanging. Sorry for the wait and unfortunately I have a full load this semester in of college so I have no ETA for chapter 3. I also hope that this one gets uploaded without any problems, unlike the last chapter.**


	3. The Sorcerer and The Heiress

Thaumaturgy chapter 3

The Sorcerer and The Heiress

 ***Flashback***

So, Mr. Pines... Preston said with an obvious hint of sarcasm. "So what do you plan to do? Do you expect me to sell those little luminescent stones that you showed yesterday?

"No, that little light showmanship was for your own entertainment. While it isn't uncommon that magic can get flashy. Majority of the flashiness is just for show. Most ritual based magic effects usually go unseen by the naked eye, especially if the effect on whatever it is cast onto isn't an instant effect but one that happens gradually over time." Dipper said as he watched Mr. Northwest's lawyers document the legal papers the two had just signed.

To the right of Preston stood his wife Priscilla who normally wouldn't be bothered to sit in on her husband's business meetings but this was a special case. It also helped that Dipper had gifted her a necklace with a violet crystal connected to it. Pacifica stood to Dipper's right, sitting in on her father's business deals were nothing new to her. She was the sole heir to the Northwest fortune and needed to understand how to handle herself not just with the social elites but with the business vultures as well.

This time Mr. Northwest's teaching played against him because before she would let Dipper sign anything she would read it thoroughly to make sure the guy she cared for wasn't being cheated. While she was glad to find that her father wasn't using any underhanded tactics this time she wasn't happy with the fact if Dipper didn't get the Northwest family net worth into the from eight to a nine figure net worth within three years he would have to cut all ties with the Northwest family, especially Pacifica. That's not counting the fact that she had to spend over an hour arguing the part of the contract that would have Dipper never return to Gravity Falls if he failed as well.

When all was said and done, the time of contracts had ended and the time of actual discussion had begun

"So, I can't help to hear your genius business strategy that will push us closer to being billionaires again." Mr. Northwest said staring at the Pines boy with eyes as cold as ice.

To anyone else, Preston's voice would sound as if it was still filled with sarcasm but Pacifica knew better. She has always been there, ever since she had turned thirteen she was there at all of her father's business meetings watching him work and learning. A quick learner at that, as she started realizing that she had a gift for the business world itself. She quickly learned when and how to read other people, and could read and break down legal documents in the matter of minutes which even astounded her father when he realized this as well.

She could tell now that her father was taking Dipper seriously, even though she knew he didn't believe that he could do what they agreed to, he was truly giving someone that he'd normally write off as a pauper, a true chance. Not just a chance at his daughter's hand, but a chance to impress him and even gain his respect.

Yet, Pacifica could also tell that Dipper didn't realize any of this; to him, this was just another necessary step to get closer to the girl he lo...he liked.

"Well, I have no grand plan really," Dipper said plainly with a smirk which caught everyone off guard.

"What? Then how do you plan to do what you claimed?" Preston replied, his expression never changed.

"The business end is your deal Mr. Northwest, I told you I'm using thaumaturgy to help you or to put it in layman's terms, magic," Dipper said finally reaching into his back and pulling out two cufflinks made with the same stones that are attached to Mrs. Northwest's necklace.

"What is this? Some kind of peace offering?" Preston looked down at the cufflinks.

"No, I have three forms of helping you, the first one is gem magic bases. The stones that I have the Mrs is known as an amethyst stone. It relaxes the mind and body, relieves pain, and even rejuvenate cells in the body. It has been used for centuries to not only restore but maintain youthful beauty. There is no reason one as lovely as the misses should have to deal with time after all," Dipper said as he was trying to soften what he was perceiving as a stiff mood but only succeeded in making to two ladies chuckle.

"That's cute boy but time already couldn't touch my wife. Now get to the point," again Preston's facial expressions didn't change.

"The stones I gave you are known as Citrine, it is also known as the 'Success Stone' also as the 'Merchant's Stone'. It has been used for centuries this particular stone has been used for centuries as a magical focal for attracting maintaining wealth, success, and prosperity and all things the wielder claims to be good. These two stones, in general, I've used enchantment to amplify their magical properties, you'll find that your next few business venture being incredibly more prosperous as long as you continue to wear these stones while you're wearing them." As DIPPER finished speaking he could tell that everyone was taking in all that he was saying, even the lawyer who hadn't left yet was looking at him, the disbelief painted all over the lawyer's face as he then looked towards Mr. Preston.

"Now, that is just the first way, and hands down the simplest, you'll see your revenue increase but it alone won't get you to our end goal alone within the time frame that was set. The second one form of helping you will be through ritualistic magic, this will be a little more complex and possibly dangerous, for me at least. There two ritual types that will help us the most, and I'm not too fund of one of them.; invocation and conjuration. Invocation can give me control over the target by speaking their name. This target can be living, dead, or even the universe itself. But before you ask, I'm still studying what Invocation I own so manipulating the universe is ways out of my league. Also, I'm not a large fan of controlling the minds and bodies of others so I will be trying to avoid that route as well.

Now the other type is conjuration, calling onto deities, demons, and spirits, making deals and favors to garner their help. I'll also be avoiding this route because of obvious reasons... I prefer not to deal with demons and gods are honestly barely any better. Most only answer the prayers of men they deem is worthy to speak with them and the others just ignore humans or like to screw them over.

The final form is divination magic, I've never tried this personally but the ability to foretell is a powerful tool and can giving you a broken favor over everyone else. This one is last because it's just as complex as conjuration and it's the only one of the three that I've never attempted so I don't fully know the extent of the dangers it poses. Yet for Pacifica, I'm willing to learn." he said smiling up at here.

Pacifica looked away blushing before speaking. "D..don't you dare do something truly dangerous just for me you idiot."

Preston just watched the boy, studying him before looking back to the cufflinks and eating his options. After what seems like hours to everyone else, he grabbed them and replaced the current ones that had his family insignia on them.

"Well, it looks like the next few years will be interesting, to say the least. If that is everything, we shall conclude our business for today and for future reference I will have Pacifica get in contact with you and you can contact me through her. Now I have other business associates coming in soon and I believe you know the way out." He said, standing up and walking to the window of his home office, not watch as Dipper and Pacifica walking out together holding each other's hand with their fingers intertwined.

 ***Flashback ends***

The morning and midday were mostly uneventful for the male Pines twin the time was spent between the usual of doing his research and doing small quests for Melody and Soos when they requested it. Mabel ways up and gone from the shack the second breakfast was finished and the dishes were done. She told everyone that she was going to greet the rest of the town, but not a single member of the household believed her. Everyone knew that she was going to meet Mr lover boy, and when teased about it she didn't deny it.

As the evening started to come around, Dipper had found a suitable stopping place in his writing and had gone to freshen himself up just in time to see a blonde hair girl wearing a black form fitting gown, laying out the pieces of his tux on the bed.

"No fair, it's only five-fifteen and you specifically said six," he playfully complained.

"Yeah, well I lied, plus I figured I wanted to spend a little time with you before we go have dinner with my parents." She made her way over to the young man, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Well, a few more of those and maybe you'll be forgiven."

"Nope, only one kiss per customer and since I have only one customer it looks like I am fresh out. Please come back when we've restocked." She teased, stepping away from. Him.

"So mean, anyway, are you going to give me the heads up on your parents for tonight." He said as he started to take off his clothes as the girl watched him intently.

"P... parents, what parents?" She simply replied, gently biting down on the tip of her figure as she studied his form.

"You act like you've never seen me naked before." He laughed as he started flexing.

"S...shut up!" She said in a stern and commanding voice while her cheeks turned bright pink. "Anyways, not much has changed since you succeeded in accomplishing the deal you and father agreed to. Well, maybe the fact that mother now seems to be quite fond of you and has even been asking me questions about marriage."

"Whoa, I know we joke around a lot about that but I didn't think someone would even think anyone was seriously envisioning it this early for us." He responded as he finished putting the socks and shirt on then reached for the pants.

"Are you kidding? You're the only reason I have been unable to avoid any kind of arranged marriage. In fact, and trust me during the time you and my father were working together there were several. The only reason it didn't happen is that I was using the contract that you two signed against dad. If I was forced to be with someone else before you failed on your part of the deal then that would be a major breach of the contract seeing how the reason you were there was taken away without your knowledge. Not only could you, I'd make sure you sued!" She replied.

"Whoa... But I guess I shouldn't be surprised," He responded.

"Yeah, my mom was all for it as well... at first. But, after the first year had ended and she saw the effects that the stone you had gave her and told her to wear all the way until you returned the next summer. Her mind was for a lack of a better term, blown away by the results and she hasn't stopped wearing that thing since then. She definitely looks a lot younger, by ten years at least and most her 'friends' barely even recognize her anymore and dad... Well, let's just say their intimacy has... Increased and don't ask me how I know please," She said with a shiver.

"So, it's safe to assume she is now for team Dipper?" He spoke as he finished dressing.

"That's an understatement, in fact, like I said she wants you to marry me. Honestly, I think she wants to know more about your gemology and how it can make it her even more beautiful." Pacifica said while walking over to him and fixing his tie, color and other parts of his clothing that he did wrong.

"Heck, in theory, I could make her possible look 23 or even 18 again and stay there. But that would require much more than just Gemology. Plus, while I still dabble in that you already know I've been trying to expand further into the many other branches of magic," he responded with a frown at her.

"Yeah, I know darling. Yet dad is still the anomaly! He respects both the contract and our relationship enough that he hasn't tried to set up a arrange marriages any or even nullify the agreement, but marriage, our union legality; you'd better have accomplished something grand," She stated as she finished fixing his mistakes and then taking his hand and heading out the bedroom door towards the elevator.

"And the things I've down for him within the last 4 years eludes him?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"You did those things under his contract, so he won't count it... Wait, why? Have you...have you seriously given marriage a thought?" As Pacifica finished speaking the elevator came to a standstill on the top floor and the doors open.

"What..what? No, of course not!" The brown haired boy quickly responded only to receive a soul piercing stare from the blonde.

"OK, maybe once or twice! It was out of curiosity and not necessarily with anyone specific. It was more along the lines of 'would I be able to give up my passion of studying and chasing after the paranormal' or 'would I even have to,' to be live a unified life with the woman I loved." He tried to rationalize all while rubbing the back of his own neck.

"...Dipper..." She continued her stare.

"I mean our relationship works well, but that is because we are from two very different worlds. Those worlds tend to keep us apart a lot of the time which makes us hunger for and appreciate every moment we have together even more than two lovers who are with each other every second of every day." Just as he was finishing, he heard a cough and turned to see Melody staring at the two.

"Glad to see your worlds collide, its always a pleasure." She said in a playful manner.

"Wait, I didn't mean..." The Pines twin frantically rushed to bring more context to his words just as she raised her hand to halt his speech.

"I know exactly what you meant and I'm not offended. But don't you two have a dinner to be getting too, plus I would like access back to the vending machine." She said as she began to usher them out the door and into the limo.

"...well...that was..." Dipper could say as the limo drove off.

The ride to the mansion was mostly a silent trip, Pacifica was leaning into Dipper wither her head resting on his shoulder while they held hands with their fingers intertwined.

"Dipper... What if... What if you were given the chance to... To marry me? Would you take it?" Pacifica asked just as they were pulling g up into the driveway and the chauffeur walked to her door, opening it before she could receive the answer.

At the door of the mansion, the two were greeted by a middle age Butler who lead them to the area meant for entertaining guests. Here, Preston was sitting in front of a chimney fire with a pipe in his mouth while reading financial papers. Priscilla sat at a table on the opposing side of the room. On the table was a large assortment of jewelry spread across the table. Majority of it was made gold with diamonds but there were a few pieces of jewelry made with emeralds, rubies. Mrs. Northwest seemed to be attempting to study the jewelry intently until Pacifica made her and Dipper's presence known.

"Mother, Father, Dipper and myself have arrived." She said. Standing next to him.

"Ah, here early, dinner isn't until 7:30," Preston said, not looking up from his papers.

"Welcome back dear, and welcome to you too Dipper." Priscilla turned her attention to the two as she stood and made her way to them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Northwest," Dipper replied as he looked between the two. The first thing he noticed was the fact they both still wore the magical gemstones he gave them four years ago; the necklace and the cufflinks.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down already," Preston said, still not paying the two much attention.

"Yes, make yourself comfortable Dipper, I'll have the servants bring something to drink, we have much to discuss," Priscilla said waving to Butler who already knew without a word what to fetch.

Dipper quickly took a seat on the couch by the chimney with Pacifica following behind him in a more elegant manner. He looked over at Pacifica he was looking into the fire and then it dawned on him, this was literally the first time he'd just been in the Northwest house. Every time he had visited it had either been business, a fancy party he was dragged to by Pacifica, or well just for dinner. But, even during the past dinners, he had come for he was usually ushered directly to the dining hall and afterward he and Pacifica either spent the rest of their time outside in the garden area or had completely left to go elsewhere. They had never just been in the Northwest home, let alone sitting together with her parents so to speak.

"So, Dipper my boy, how has the whole supernatural thing been going for you. I must say, after that last four years I must emit that both Priscilla and I have become quite interested in the thing you study." Preston said, finally looking up at Dipper from his paper.

"Why yes, I even have been starting to look through all my jewelry and trying to talk to all these world famous mystics and magic men like Gritty Ueller and Peter Bopoff" Priscilla added.

"It's fine, I'm still I have a lot to work on, and Mrs. Northwest you should be careful, there are a lot of frauds out there and those two are one of the most famous ones. The stuff I deal with is highly dangers. Also, you can't just take any mineral or gemstone and use its magical properties you first have to learn how to tap into it and free it. Speaking of which the stones you two wear should be running out of magical energy by the end of this some and will just become normal gemstones again." Dipper replied as he shifted his sights between the two.

"Please, can we not? I told Dipper that there would be no talk of the paranormal to night! This was meant to be just a normal dinner with my parents," Pacifica interjected.

"Actually, you said I wasn't allowed to bring any magical objects or cast any spells, but you didn't say I couldn't talk about it," he teased which earned him another one of her piercing stairs.

"Normal dinner?" Priscilla replied looking confused. "Have you not discussed it with him yet?"

"Discussed what with me?" Dipper followed up.

"Only a little but we haven't discussed the possibility of it," Pacifica replied.

"Excuse me, but can I be let in on this here," Dipper chimed in.

"You see Dipper, in the Northwest family we have a tradition, the eldest or heir to the family must continue to expand the family name to even greater heights. This is usually achieved through an arranged marriage with other social elites who have something to offer the Northwest name. You and Pacifica have been a bit of an anomaly to our family. Under any other circumstance, I would have never allowed my daughter to be with one of the poorer class, but you succeeded in helping the Northwest gain back much of its social status. On top of that, you did show me that despite the class you come from you can bring something to the Northwest family that has been overlooked by my family for many generations." Preston said as he cleaned out his pipe before sitting it down to the side of him.

"This...this sounds an awful lot like you are trying to..."

"Of course we don't expect your answer just this moment, but know that this is a great opportunity for you. How many people your age will be able to get access to the resources that the Northwest family has access to once again. Access to all you need to make all of your 'studies' flow much more smoothly than they possibly could right now," Priscilla was now sitting next to her husband while Pacifica hadn't said a single thing through felt like a sells pitch being tossed at Dipper.

"You are trying to talk me into an arranged marriage..." Dipper said looking at her again.p Pacifica's attention was settled on the flickering of the fire, but a small shade of pink could be seen on her cheeks.

While her eyes focussed on the flames before her, her mind had started replaying all the past arranged proposals that she had fought her parents stubbornly against. Partly for the sake of the contract, and partly because she didn't want to be forced into a loveless marriage. A marriage where she would definitely provide for, hell she'd still get everything she wanted on a whim but emotionally it would be cold and empty. But when the idea of an arranged marriage to Dipper was first brought to her by her mother, she didn't fight the idea at all. Her mind and heart welcomed it almost instantaneously. This would be a marriage where she could, no, would get it all. Her families renewed wealth could continue to maintain any life style they chose and she possessed both the skills as well as the business smarts to maintain it all. Dipper would bring the passion and love to the marriage.

She would have it all, but that is if Dipper would truly be willing to accept an arranged marriage. _'I have no doubt in my mind that Dipper truly and if we had waited a few years and just let it happen then marriage would probably be closer than either of us liked to joke about. But this here, what father doing isn't about marriage. It is a game that the social elites play for power and status. Dipper doesn't have nor does he care about social status, but he does have power and father definitely want to possess that power.'_ Pacifica mind continued to fill with thoughts as the discussion around her grew.

 _'Dipper is also no idiot, he has to see this. Dipper had to know that the second he proved to my father what the knowledge he possessed could actually do if applied to the world around us while being controlled, he'd place himself as another piece on the chessboard for my father to move once he got his social status back. Father once told me that every man has his price, that price wasn't always money and material objects but sometimes metaphysical concepts such as honor. I figured Dipper's price out some time ago, the first one is definite knowledge of the supernatural and the second would be... me.'_ Her mind continued running at full throttle as it grabbed at every string of thought that it formed.

"Pacifica... PACIFICA what is wrong with you?" Dipper said finally stopping her out of her thoughts.

Dipper, her parents, and the butler were all staring at her with concerned looks on their face.

"Are you go," Dipper asked

"I'm fine dear, why do you ask," she replied.

"Well, we've been trying to get your attention for almost twenty minutes now." The Pines boy replied.

"Oh, sorry, I just got lost in my own thoughts. I kind of zoomed out, so what did I miss?" She genuinely asked.

"I'll tell you later, for now, it's time to eat. Dipper said with a smile as he stood to his feet.

The Pines boy held out his hand for her to take after which the two preceded to the dining room together hand in hand with Mr. and Mrs. Northwest following behind them.

 **A/N: Wow, I actually got this new chapter written faster than I possibly thought I would. I hope you all like it.**


	4. Hold Me

Thaumaturgy chapter 4

Hold Me

'I'm almost there,' Mabel thought to herself as she reached Greasy's Diner. She left the shack the second she had finished breakfast and cleaned her plate. Her heart pounded as she reached the front door. 'Why do I always seem to lose myself around him, I was never like this with any of the past boys I had liked.' she thought again before opening the door and walking into the diner.

Inside the diner there he sat in a booth on the far end of the wall having what seemed to be a simple cup of coffee, Tambry's younger brother. He wore a black and white plaid button up shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. While the shirt itself was button up, he didn't have it tucked in. His black hair was cut down to a clean buzz cut. As Mabel got closer to him, he looked up from his coffee, revealing his brown eyes which seemed to draw her in.

"And my Erzulie Freda has chosen graced me with her presence," spoke the male as he stood from his seat and embraces her in a hug.

He stood about a foot taller than Mabel, and as she pressed herself against him she could tell that he had an athletic body.

"Hey Jordan, I missed," said Mabel as she tried not to let go.

"I missed you too, and sorry for not being there to greet you yesterday I got greatly delayed all day," replied Jordan, finally pulling himself free of Mabel's grasp and offering her the seat across from him.

While the two never officially started dating they did seems to hang out a lot after they first met two summers and began to build a relationship.

"I'm glad to see the boxing still continue to treat you well." Mabel chuckled as she waved Lazy Susan over to get her order.

"I'm glad to see all those sweets still continue to treat you well as well," he replied, as he points down towards her hips and thighs which made Mabel blush slightly. "And you still turn into that perfect shade of pink on your cheeks."

"Oh, stop you..." Mabel giggled before turning her attention to the waitress and asking for chocolate covered pancakes. "You know that I was surprised that you texted me this morning. I thought you would've been busy until tonight," she said turning her attention back to him.

"While there are just times where I can't escape needing to get work done, like yesterday day for instance. One of the best parts of being the chief of everything is you get to dictate where and how your own time is divided. Yet, that doesn't mean I just have the freedom to do whatever I want. I do have to plan ahead of time how I'm going to make up for the time I took for my personal life but for you Mabel. Sacrificing a day of work is definitely worth it, so enjoy yourself since today is on me." He said with a smile as Lazy Susan brought her pancakes and he asked for another coffee.

The time in the diner was filled with laughter, but the day was still young and Gravity Falls was just waking up. The two made their way to Jordan's car slowly while walking incredibly close together.

"So Mi'lady, where shall I take your highness this fine morning?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Oh Mi'lord, I'd never actually got to see your place of work," She responded with a giggle.

"For sooth, we must remedy this henceforth!" He continued, walking to her side of the car and opening the door for her obtaining him another giggle from the young lady as she got into the car. Once he was in the car, he wasted no time getting the engine started and pulling off. After a short forty minutes drive, they pulled up to a medium-sized automotive repair shop with a handful of people working on several different types of cars.

"Here it is, 'Jordan's Automotive Repairs,' flashy name right? He said with a hint of sarcasm as the two stepped out of the car. As they walked to the front of his car, he slowly Leans back onto the hood of the car and watched his employees. Mabel had climbed up onto the hood of the car, sitting down on it next to him.

"So you own a repair car repair shop," she said smiling.

"Not just a, but thanks to my business dealings with the Northwest, I'll be owning a chain of repair shops, about 4 in four different cities. That's something most people spend 20 and 30 years trying to achieve," He said pride in himself.

"Oh, so what is next for you then?" She asked genuinely interested in his future plans.

"Well, you know that there is this one girl I had met two years ago and I've grown quite interested in here. She's is energetic, carries a positive and upbeat attitude even in the most saddening of situations. I'm hoping to build much more than just monetary value," he looked at her as she spoke to see her eyes opened wide and sparkling.

"And what do you want to build with her?" Mabel asked excitedly as she leaned closer to him. Her eyes screamed 'kiss me now'!

Jordan simply gave her a smile as he placed a single finger against her lips.

"How about we find out together instead of me just telling you, come one there are a lot more romantic places we can be going to right now." He said taking her by the hand.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here with me." She replied softly as she wrapped her fingers around her hand and slid off the top of his car.

"Well. I heard your friends were going to the mall today. How about we join them, we have got some time until the dinner reservations tonight and this would be a good chance for me to get to know everyone a lot better." Jordan said as they both get back into the car and driving off.

Grenda and Candi were sitting in the food court of Gravity Falls mall, as Jordan and Mabel approached them hand and hand.

"Ooooh, watch out Pacific and Dipper, there is another power couple coming for your title." Candy teased seeing the two holding hands followed by Grenda's whoa'ing.

"Girls, stop," Mabel giggled along with Candy. "Jordan has graciously offered to take us shopping on him so are you too in?" Mabel asked placing her hands on her hips and raising one brow.

The two friends quickly looked to him with a questioning look which the young man only responded with a simple nod, and like that the three ladies were speeding off to the nearest clothing store.

"Hey Jordan, it's officially 11:30 am now. Your bank account will be empty by noon!" A nameless voicemail called out from the crowd inciting laughter among the crowd and from Jordan as well as he followed the three at a more leisurely pace.

Hours passed as the ladies tore through clothing, shoes, makeup and even jewelry after he had ok'd it. But it was Mabel herself that drew the line at the girls actually purchasing getting him to purchase them jewelry, and that even included herself despite the fact she continued to eye nonstop a Pear Blue Sapphire & Diamond Solitaire Pendant Necklace. The price for it was nearly four grand and she didn't want to take advantage of his kindness so she quickly ushered the girls to the next clothing store.

Jordan lingered behind as to avoid Mabel stopping him from purchasing her a special gift. After the purchase, he slid the elegant black box that held the necklace into his pocket and caught up with the girls who were yet again getting ready to try on clothes.

"Hey Jordan, we need a guys opinion on some clothes," Grenda said as she came out from behind the back.

"Oh, god no! I now see the folly of my ways." He said jokingly.

"Oh haha, I hope you didn't expect to get out of this without being subjected to giving man's opinion." The more muscular young lady said as she folded her arms.

"No, but I can still hope can't I?" He continued to joke.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to see Mabel in sexy outfits," Grenda said also jokingly.

"Well, when you put it that way only. Scoundrel would refuse the request of a lady," he continued, pretending to fix the knot of a tie that he wasn't wearing.

"You two, what are you doing?" Mabel said, walking out of the back wearing a front drape halter summer dress.

"Not yet Mabel!" Grenda said as she tries to rush Mabel back into the back but it was he had already gotten a full look a the brunette and the short dress that was really calling attention to her hips.

"...it's a keeper," was all he said before he turned away and pretended to show interest in some random article of clothing.

The rest of the day moved unbelievably slow for Jordan, he had no qualms with sharing his earnings with friends and family, but shopping was incredibly dull to him. Yet, if it made Mabel smile then he knew he could deal with it. Trying to start a relationship with someone usually meant making sacrifices and even doing activities that one wouldn't usually do just because it made the other happy. He even began to imagine how unbelievably boring this would be if he was reading or writing this part of a story.

"Hey Jordan, we are finally finished," Mabel called out. By the time that their shopping spree was done one would believe that they had put the stores about of business with a number of shopping bags the ladies had with them. The dark skinned young man looked at the final costs of all the receipt that he held and only chuckled.

"So, how much did we get you for?" Mabel asked as she walked up next to him. Grenda and Candi had volunteered to be the ones who put the bags in the car since he was nice enough to treat them.

"I'm no longer thinking about it." He replied as Grenda was making the fourth trip back to them to get the last of the bought objects.

"You know, you didn't have to do this right? I already liked you, and was already having a fun time." Mabel said as they walked to the car together.

"I did it because I wanted to do it, remember I wasn't born with the Money I possess, I earned it with help, yes but I put in the work to gain it and use it as I saw fit. Today I chose to share it with someone special and her friends, which reminds me that we have about an hour to go until we have to be at the restaurant for our reservation so let's get them home quickly and then we need to get ourselves ready. We will be eating at the fanciest place in town after all." Jordan spoke as they entered the vehicle and then drove off.

Grenda and Candi were taken home before Mabel decided to continue the conversation.

"The fanciest place in town...you mean Fancy Mcfancypants? How did you get a reservation there? I heard you need to have made a reservation at least 4 months in advance just for a chance to get a table." She said with surprise.

"Unless you're business partners with the people who own the restaurant that is." He replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that it was owned by the Northwest family."

As the two finally reached the mystery shack, Jordan helped Mabel carry her things inside and to her room, giving friendly nods to both Soos and Melody.

"You should go ahead and get changed while I run back home and get the appropriate attire for the restaurant." The young man spoke,

"Yeah, I can't wait so shoo, shoo," responded Mabel as she started going through her new clothes for a specific dress.

The sky was filled with stars that sparkled brighter than the purest of diamonds as the couple sat alone on the open balcony of Fancy Mcfancypants fine dining restaurant. The two had just finished their meal and the waiter had taken away their plates leaving the two alone to enjoy the serenity of the calm night sky. The female Pines twin wore a pink Pretoria Cutout Maxi dress with heels.

"This night has been perfect," Mabel said softly as she continued to admire the stars.

"The night isn't over yet Mabel. I have a gift for you," he said after he took the jewelry box out of his pocket and say it on the table in front of her.

"Jordan, you shouldn't have... You've given me so much that I can't accept any more," she replied as humbly as possible, obviously fighting back the urge to open the box.

"Mabel, it's ok. You call it giving but I call it sharing the wealth with someone who has in the last couple of years become important to me and I want to make sure that I am one of the permanent memories that brings you memories whenever you think about Gravity Falls when you're back home." Jordan spoke as he pushed the box closer to her. As she simply nodded and slowly lifted it up off the table.

"And if it makes you feel any better then I'll avoid doing situations like I did today. Maybe I was going a little overboard when I bought everyone all the clothes and shoes they wanted. I didn't mind doing it, but I also don't want everyone thinking our relationship is one of... Nevermind, maybe I'm just over thinking it." He said with a chuckle nervously.

Mabel's eyes sparkled brighter than any star as she opened the box and saw the Pear Blue Sapphire & Diamond facing directly at her She quickly closed the case and pushed it back to him as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"JORDAN, THERE IS NO WAY I CAN ACCEPT THIS!" She almost said in a high-pitched voice as part of her wanted to snatch the necklace and put it on.

"Mabel..." He simply said as he placed his hands on top of hers which still laid on the jewelry box.

"Jordan..." She simply responded now looking him directly in the eyes before leaning forward.

Jordan followed her lead until eventually, their lips met directly over the jewelry box in the pale moonlight.

 **A/N: Dear Bondye, this chapter was a challenge... Writing Mabel's chapters are more challenging than writing Dipper centered challenges for many reasons. Dipper's story I can really cut loose with due to the fact it is the more supernatural side of the story while Mabel's side while more whimsical is meant to be the more slice of life side. Of course, both sides do and will have moments where they cross and touch, but each side does have its own primary focus.**

 **Well, I've also brought Mabel's love interest in, in this chapter as well. He was also a little annoying to write because I wanted someone who was a middle ground of character, someone who came from a more humble background but still was skilled enough and humble enough to not view money as anything more than a means to a ends, but I'm afraid I may have written him as a perfect cliche. Well, this is just his introduction chapter so I'm still weighing what flaws will complement his character instead of falling on certain cliches seen a thousand times for characters that either gain wealth or born into it. With all that said, I may have dragged this chapter out a bit longer than welcome. I'll try to avoid doing this for later chapters. So, I didn't want to upload this chapter so soon but here is the chapter. As far as the next chapter, I usually would have had it started around the time I am uploading the original but things have changed which made working on it a little harder to work on now.**


	5. Day In The Woods

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! Despite the animations and illustrations, I'm working on for my classes I've been able to get this chapter done.** **I also think its time for a new story cover so if anyone have any ideas be sure to leave them and I'll check them out later. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope that you have been enjoying it so far.**

Thaumaturgy chapter 5

Day In The Woods

The sun was directly ahead in the sky indicating that it was high noon, the male Pines twin let out an exasperated sigh as he walked into a clearing deep within the forest of Gravity Falls. He then proceeded to sit the grey backpack that was filled to the brim with a mixture of camping supplies, and magical items, the most important being his spellbook which had its own easy access pocket which covered the entire left side of the backpack down on a medium sized rock. Reaching into his pocket, Dipper had pulled a white rag which he used to wipe the sweat from his forehead before looking back at the direction from which he had come.

Light broke through the leaves of the more closed forest creating almost an angelic aura for the companion of his who was now emerging from the forest and into the clearing. Pacifica Northwest, the princess of Gravity Falls, the light seemed to almost bend around her to illuminate the radiance her figure possed in the earth-toned short leg and sleeves camping clothes she wore with her seemingly golden hair tied back into a ponytail to help keep it more controlled within the uncontrolled forest. His gaze did not go unnoticed, I fact she welcomed it; as Pacifica walked towards Dipper her speed drastically slowed and her his swaying had also increased as to entice.

What took only a matter of seconds felt like minutes even hours to Dipper as all his senses were completely focused on Paz as she walked up next to and exaggerated her actions as she bent over to sit her backpack of camping and beauty supplies next to his bag. The young woman watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she started to open her back and pretend to search for a bottle of water. The young man's eyes never left her form and his cheeks slowly turned crimson red as his eyes studied her form up and down but would constantly rest directly on her posterior.

Internally she was giggling at how easy it was for her to hold his attention as a woman. She slowly started to lower the top half of her body, even more, putting an arch in her back as she wiggled her hips causing his entire flare bright red as he stepped away to search the area for anything to take his attention from her backside.

After a few minutes of internal giggling, Paz sat on the rock which held their stuff. She was the one now watching him as he went from trying to keep his gaze off her to legitimately searching the ground for tracks and the trees for marks.

"So Dippy, you never told me what it is that we are looking for here, I could help you search if I knew." She said finally breaking the silence.

"I didn't tell you because I specifically remember saying that I didn't want you to come, Paz, because what I'm hunting is more dangerous than the usual things I would bring you along for." He simply replied with a soft sigh.

"Dipper, Dipper... Nothing you search for is 'usual'," she replied sarcastically while falling his every move.

"You know what I mean," was all he said before walking back to their stuff.

"Yeah, well him here handsome so you might as well say," she replied as she gave him a smile that would allow her to get away with even murder in his eyes.

"Fine, my research tells me that there is a very dangerous creature in these woods. I need to find and hope that there isn't a colony or collective of it. Then I need to make sure it can't find its way into the town. The notes and current information I possess tells me that it's not only here but it may be moving closer to Gravity Falls." He stated while going through his stuff and then pulling out a 3 bundled up Sage herbs

Dipper quickly started to search his spell books for the appropriate chant to ward off evil spirits. Dipper learned from past encounter with spectral beings that it was always wise to already have your tools not just with you, but handy.

"So, are you going to tell me what this creature is or not?" Pacifica asked again as she turned to get a bottle of water from her bag notices that there was a figure standing at the edge of the woods watching them.

"It's a creature known as a Wendigo, a very malevolent and quite physically powerful spirit," he replied, as he continued to scan through incantations and spells in his spellbook.

"Ugh...Dipper," Pacifica said in a unsure voice.

"Yes, Paz?" Replied the young man without realizing the change in her voice.

"This Wendigo, it wouldn't happen to be about six foot two, with dry skin covering a humanoid upper frame tightly enough to show off parts of its rib cage. Its eyes pushed back into the sockets of its skull, tattered and bloody lips, the head and horns of a stag," she asked causing him to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Accounts vary in its appearance but yea... That is the general idea of how one looks. How did you know?" He asked, seconds later he realized the direction she was staring.

There it stood, the Wendigo staring back at the two trespassers in its territory. Time froze for Dipper and Pacifica as two even seemed to shorten their breathing. The Pines boy clutched title the sage herb in his hand and in response the creature mirrored his action with its empty claws hand making a fist.

"Paz, listen to me very carefully, when I rush for the lighter in my bag you need to run," Dipper whispered as his free began slowly searching

his stuff again.

"Wait, what?" The blonde replied in a yelping manner as Wendigo started to step forward.

"GO, BUT DONT LEAVE THIS AREA!" Dipper yelled, yanking his hand from his backpack causing it to fall over spilling just as the creature launched itself at the two.

Shaken by Dippers raised voice, Pacifica pushed herself off the rock and did as Dipper said while looking over her shoulder watching him. Dipper quickly lit the Sage herbs and pointed it towards the beast which caused it to stop just outside the Pines arm reach.

"Back, back I say!" He shouted as he carefully thrust the burning herb at the Wendigo causing it to jump back.

The Wendigo constantly kept its eyes on the Sage, striking at it from time to time hoping to knock it away from him without touching the smoke that it produced.

"Pacifica, quickly get my spell book, go to the Native American section and find the chant for cleansing people and areas of evil spirits. Burning this herb is only half of the ritual and it will only hold this thing at bay for only so long." He yelled to the blonde girl.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE ME RUN AWAY YOU IDIOT?" The blonde yelled back, now rushing back to their belongings and searching for his book.

"Because I wasn't sure if the Sage herb could detour it alone or if the power was all in the chant!" He yelled out just as he dodged a downward claw swing by stepping to the right.

"YOU WHAT," Pacifica yelled as she threw open the book, quickly scanning through the index page, and finding the location of a spell meant to cleanse people and places of malevolent spirits.

"Yell at me later, chant now this bundle of herbs is almost completely burnt through.," He replied as he started looking around the ground at his scattered stuff for the second bundle.

Dipper threw the last piece of the burning bundle at the beast as the flame began to reach his fingers and he had no more room to hold onto it with. As he backed away the blonde girl began to read English text that Dipper had translated from the Algonquian language. The smoke from the herb turned purple and started circling around the Wendigo, entrapping it in a sphere. Once the creature was thoroughly trapped, sphere collapsed inward taking the creature and what remained of the smoke with it.

"Test successful, so Sage herb on it's on possess spirit detouring properties," the brown-haired male said as he laughed and started collecting his scattered things before noticing a livid looking Pacifica staring at him.

"Test... Successful?" Her voice held a tone of annoyance.

"H...hey now, I didn't want you to come here this time remember." He stated as he playfully put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! You promised you wouldn't do any more dangerous tests! I had to come to terms with the fact you were dealing with dangerous forces, and I even had to accept the fact that you would have to go into dangerous situations. But you promised me that you'd never do anything dangerous without an absolute guarantee that you had the situation under control! That included not putting your life in danger just to test your spells and charms! Remember what happened last time you did something like this, I almost lost you!" Pacifica ranted on.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry...I did promise that but that was to stop you from worrying so much. You knew first hand how dangerous all the stuff I deal with is and I know you worry every time I leave to deal with magic and the paranormal. So I have been cutting back on the dangerous things I've dealt with for the most part, but there are some elements that I just can't always avoid. I can only hope to keep you, Mabel, and everyone else safe from them on this dark path I walk." He responded as he stepped closer, sliding his arms around her waist.

Pacifica simply looked away from him with a frown covering her face. Yet it didn't last long as her lover started planting quick kisses on her neck and cheek while giving her his best puppy dog look as he asked for forgiveness.

"Ok, ok you're forgiven but still must be punished for this betrayal. So you must spend some bonding time with my father, I'll set it up and let you know the date later." She said as she laughed in between her words and threw her arms around his neck. Just like how she could control him, he had his ways of manipulating her emotions so she could never stay mad at him.

The amount of time that had passed was lost two the two, it's was only after they were ready to set out had they noticed that the sun was setting and night would soon be on them.

"I don't advise traveling these woods at night, we should set up a camp. This is a decent spot and if you gather firewood then I can put up some protective wards before setting up the tents." Said Dipper as he went into his backpack and pulling out five ward stones.

"Fine, but this type of physical labor is beneath a Northwest," she replied jokingly as she walked to the edge of the forest and started to collect fallen pieces of wood.

By the time Pacifica returned Dipper had already finished setting down the ward stones about half way between the camp and the forest edge, already had his tent put up, and had a small pit dug with rocks surrounding it for the fire. The Pines boy was familiar with sleeping out in the woods and had quite adapted to setting up and taking down campsites in a timely manner, much quicker than his current companion.

Paz looked at the pieces to her tent that were attached to her backpack and then back at Dipper who had started a fire after she had sat the wood down next to the pit. She waited until Dipper was thoroughly distracted with his journal before taking her unconstructed tent pieces and tossing them into the woods.

The blonde made her way back the young man sitting next to the fire.

"Dipper," she called out to get his attention, her face wearing the most innocent smile he had ever seen which instantly made him playfully suspicious.

"Yes princess," responded the young man, returning her smile with one of his own while his expression gave a 'what are you up to' look to her.

"I seem to have forgotten my tent, so it seems we will be sharing one tonight," she replied as she climbed down to his side and started to lean into him.

"Oh, and what happened to those tent pieces I saw earlier," he asked, obviously not buying her innocent act.

"Oh shut up and just take advantage of the situation!" He replied before pressing her lips against his and letting the only sound being here for miles be the crackling of the fire and the creature of the night.

The moon was high in the night sky, the couple had been intertwined together for hours just enough the others warm embrace as the music of owls and crickets filled the cool night air.

"Dipper..." Paz softly said as her head rested on his bare chest.

"Yes, princess?" He simply responded.

"I know it has barely been more than twenty-four hours, but have you given it any thought?" She said as her arms tightened around him.

After a moment of silence, the young man finally responded when he felt her hug get even tighter.

"I don't know Paz, I mean I would love to marry you. But, this isn't something I would've expected from your father or at least not without fighting for it! He is up to something and I need to do a lot of scrying to find out what it is." He replied.

She simply snuggled tightly into him and let the music of the night take center stage once again.

*Flashback*

Preston walked into the manor, handing his butler his before making his way to the dining room for dinner where the Lady of the manor and the princess awaited.

"Welcome home Preston," Priscilla said as she puffed up the back of her hair.

"Welcome home father," Pacifica said.

"I'm glad to be home ladies," he replied to the two with a firm tone before taking his seat at the table

As the head of the Northwest household was making himself comfortable, he could feel a pair of eyes trying to burn a hole into his very wealthy soul.

"Come down Pacifica, I know what you want to hear and the answer is yes. The young Pines prediction was in fact accurate. The business deal ventures he suggested I invest my money in last year before he left boomed. Collectively it's all worth around three hundred and fifty million if I was to sell right now and that is only the bare minimum. The business ventures that he told me to avoid all plummeted in their stocks this month. If I am to continue to believe the young man, now would be the best time to sell because for the next two years the stocks will go no higher than now." The head of the household spoke as servants brought out the food and set it in front of the Northwest family.

"Now, enough talk of business. I spend countless hours dealing with vultures and parasites talking about money. I would rather relax for now, but Pacifica the young man does return to tomorrow does he not?" Preston asked.

"Yes, Dipper returns to Gravity Falls tomorrow," she simply responded.

"I wish to speak with him as soon as he finishes getting settled into that hovel they call the Mystery Shack, and now we eat," Preston said before starting to eat.

That night Pacifica stood out on her bedroom's balcony in nothing but a purple nightgown, she stared up at the moon as her mind was working overtime.

 _'It will be almost a full year since Dipper and my father first made their deal, and every single day my heart ached in fear that Dipper won't succeed and I'll lose him forever'_ , she thought to her self as she took the rail of the balcony in her hand and squeezed it tightly.

 _'I must have trust in Dipper, he wouldn't have made such a deal if he wasn't sure that he could pull it off. Put my faith in Dipper...'_ the blonde's grip on the rail grew even tired as she fell to her knees.

 _'Girl, what is wrong with you? You're not one to put all your faith into just one person, so why is it that you just want to hand over all your trust to Dipper? Even before we started dating I could tell that my guard was weakening around him.'_

After taking another deep breath, the young blonde stood onto her feet and stared up at the moon once again.

 _'Dipper, my Dipper...'_ she thought as she saw Dipper's face on the moon.

The next morning the heiress woke up feeling groggy and tired, she had fallen asleep on the balcony. The butler showed no expression as he woke the young mistress up before helping her to her feet and point out what time it was. She had only an hour to get dress and then rush out the door before the Pines twin's bus reached Gravity Falls.

The rest of the day went as it usually did until it was eventually time for the meeting between her father and her pseudo-boyfriend.

"Well young man, I must say I am impressed and I don't say that often," said the head of the Northwest family as he hung up his cell phone and took note of the Pines twin that sat before him next to his daughter.

"You increased my net worth by a hundred and fifty million within a year. At this rate, we'll be billionaires again by next year, but it begs the question... If magic is so profitable, why isn't it used more in the business world?" He genuinely wondered.

*Flashback ends*

"Dipper..." Pacifica said softly and groggily, still snuggled tightly in his arms.

"Yes princess," he responded, the sound of his voice revealed that he had been awake for some time now.

The light of the rising sun beamed into the tent onto the two hitting the blonde directly in the face. This caused he to shuffle more and she tried to bury herself deeper into his embrace.

"Five more minutes, please." She groaned into Dipper.

"Take all the time you like Paz," the young man said with a small smile forming on his face.


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

Thaumaturgy chapter 6

Boys Will Be Boys

"Come on Jordan, you can take him," screamed Mabel as she turned her attention from an unconscious Dipper who's bloody claw wound across his chest was being treated by Pacifica.

The massive behemoth roared before raising it to lift forearm, balling its clawed hand into a fist, and then slamming it straight down with the intent on crushing the young men who stood at arm's length away from it while standing between it and the others.

Across from the massive creature stood a shirtless Jordan standing in a semi-crouch boxing stance watching the creature waiting for its movements until it decided to strike again. At the sight of the first movement leading I to the incoming strike, the young man quickly dashes in forward. His breath switches from slow inhale and exhales through the nostril to inhaling slowly though the nostrils and exhaling quickly out of his mouth.

He quickly closed the gap while sidestepping the strike before landing a jab, cross, and then hook on the beast's head before falling back just out of the creature's arms reach.

After shaking its head repeatedly the behemoth stands there staring at Jordan more furious than it was before. Jordan's composure never changed as he stares the mighty beast in the eyes, his breathing returned to a slow rhythm through his nostrils.

Mabel's eyes were filled with worry as she watched the scene play out before her, her mind racing, part telling her to check on Dipper, another telling her to not look away from Jordan who was defending them, and the last was telling her not to just stand there but to help!

"Mabel," Jordan called out without looking back.

"Jordan..." She replied.

"You and Pacifica take Dipper and get out of here, this creature is completely focused on me so now is your chance to get to safety," he yelled as he thrust to the left and backward to avoid an incoming strike from the behemoth.

"WHAT, I CAN'T JUST LEA..." the pines twin started to yell just to m

Be interrupted by a behemoth's roar.

"Mabel, you need to get your brother to safety and I'm fine for now and I can fight with a lot less worry if you aren't around for me to worry ab.." Jordan was cut off by another strike barely dodged it.

After a few seconds of thought, Mabel simply slammed her eyes closed with a nod to him before rushing to Pacifica. The two barely shared any words before they slowly began to carry Dipper away from the scene.

A small smile broke across Jordan's face as he caught them leaving out of the corner of his eyes. Seconds later his clenched fist grew even tighter. With a roar of his own, he dashed forward I to the beast's zone of influence to unleash another fury a combo strikes to its head while the events that led to this scenario flashed in front of his eyes.

 ***A couple of hours earlier***

"So Dipper my man, how has life been treating you? We rarely get to meet or talk since you're always doing you," Jordan said as he leaned against the wall of the Mystery Shack next to Dipper while handing Male pines twin a drink.

"Heh, just fine and thanks for asking, how about you?" Replied Dipper as he took the drink and took a sip.

"Fine, fine... The party is really starting to kick up," said Jordan after a few minutes of silence and drink sipping.

Dipper looked around, earlier that day Mabel had convinced Melody and Soos that they should have an outdoor barbeque party... At night. Why they would agree to it he will never know and even more surprising was how she got him to leave that sanctity of his lair and study to be here he would never know, oh wait he would because just feet away stood Pacifica talking to Mabel and giggling as the two young ladies periodically looked into the direction of the young men.

An uncomfortable silence continued between the young man as the other saw the girls and then looked into the others direction. It was clear to both of them what was going on, Mabel had set this whole party up and even invited what almost appeared to be the entirety of the town just to get her brother and her interest together.

"You know... This is quite elaborate of her." The dark-skinned young man said as he couldn't hold back a smile at the realization of the situation.

"Elaborate, I'd be downright impressed if I didn't expect less of her, she even got Pacifica to play a part in luring me out here," Dipper replied with his own chuckle.

"Dipper man," Jordan said as he took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, "it is obvious that we can't avoid this especially when Mabel wants us to hang out and get to know each other better."

"Yea, but we've tried this before remember, I understand it's nothing personal but we really just don't have any chemistry when we share the same plane of space," Dipper said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Maybe not," Jordan said following his lead.

"What is that," Dipper replied a little confused at the reply.

"Now hear me out, I've approached you no different than anyone else and that is the problem," Jordan said.

"I don't follow what does that even mean," questioned Dipper as he raised a brow.

"I mean, instead of approaching Dipper as just another guy, I need to approach Dipper as Dipper Pines, the man of the unknown and seeker of secrets. Instead of just trying to have a drink and a chat with you I should step I to your world and meet you on your terms," continued the young man.

"Wait, what? You don't have to do that besides my world usually is one of two things to most people, boring or extremely dangerous!" Responded the brown heard young man with his head shaking.

"Dipper, do you know what happened after I learned that Robbie was dating my sister? I refused to accept or acknowledge it until Robbie stepped into the ring with me. It took a while and a lot of agitation but eventually, he didn't make it past round two hell he didn't even hear the ten count, but he put on those boxing gloves and stepped into my world! The fact he was willing to do that showed me what he was willing to go through for my sister and that I should respect their relationship," Jordan said as he now completely faced Dipper.

"Wait, you can box, and you haven't told Mabel yet? Either way man, you don't need to do any of that from the time I've seen you and what little that I've heard you seem like an ok guy to me," Dipper simply replied.

"And that's why you have to check the guy out for yourself because what you hear and what you see can be a facade. You bring them into your world and see how they react if they are great or not." Jordan continued.

"Ok, ok I guess we could do some small exploration of a part of the forest that I've been studying. It shouldn't be too dangerous and we can make my sister happy that we even hung out, but when are you even free enough to do something like this," Dipper asked curiously.

"I'm the boss, I'm free when I want to be. I just recently finished a load of heavy paperwork so I can take the next few days off, how about tomorrow?" Jordan replied.

"The sooner the better tomorrow morning it is than so be here around seven am," said the male twin.

"Until then my friend," Jordan nodded before finally taking a sip of his drink and leaning back against the wall of the Mystery Shack with Dipper following his lead once again.

The rest of the night was as one would expect, filled with laughter, fun, and finally good nights.

The next morning the two young men were up early and already on the trail into the forest. For the first hour of the walk, two spoke about each other's hobbies and interests. Dipper talked about the bare basics of the occult and the things that he has encountered over the years while Jordan actually talked about his interests in fighting and combat.

"Seriously," the male twin asked as he looked to the side at his companion who was effortlessly keeping up with him.

"Yea, part of the reason I even took up boxing was because of it," Jordan said as he shifted his weight so he could gain a more comfortable position with the backpack he was carrying.

"Mabel had told me that you were into boxing, but I'd figure it was to stay healthy or self-defense, " Dipper replied.

"For most yea, but for me not so much. But for me, it was more... A sacred ground. Ever since I was younger I always wanted to fight, consumed with a hunger for combat. Before pops tossed me into a boxing ring I was all over the place starting fights. Sometimes those fights were four or five against one," he said with a small chuckle.

"You would fight five guys at a time?" Dipper questioned surprised.

"I just felt so alive, as if everything finally made sense. Yet, it was destructive..." The young man said as he lowered his head "If it wasn't for my dad, I'd probably be in jail or dead right now."

The two walked in silence as they got further into the forest, but Jordan could tell that something was amiss.

"Ok, maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room," he said as he looked over at Dipper.

"So you noticed it too? I caught on about an hour ago, this deep into the forest yet we haven't seen or heard a single creature for over an hour now." Dipper responded as he scanned the area for obvious visual clues to the reason for this.

"No, well ok yea there is that which I noticed about an hour ago as well but I'm referring to the fact that the girls have 'secretly' following us since we left," he discreetly nodded to the direction of Mabel and Pacifica who were just out of earshot of the two guys.

"Wait, how did you know they were there, especially wearing those clothes they almost blend into the scenery?" The male twin asked once again amazed at Jordan's ability to examine his surroundings.

"First rule of combat, always pay attention to your surrounding and everything's location in... what is that?" Jordan asked as he saw what he originally assumed was a small mound, move.

Seconds later the mound moves a second time. This time around, that major masses of the mound are lifted several meters into the air by four massive limbs that were now currently holding it's weight.

At the very front of the mound was ahead with two long horns the protrude from its head. The entire body of the creature was covered in moss or a moss like texture which allowed it to hide easily amongst the foliage of the forest.

"A BEHEMOTH, HERE!" Dipper yelled as he took a step back while the beast let out a fierce roar.

 ***Back to the present.***

"How...how much further?" Pacifica asked, her voice showed obvious worry for the young man who she was carrying away from the violent scene that was just happening.

"I...it took us hours just to get here, so logically it should... Take us hours to get back..." Mabel replied while trying not to look at the blonde. She was obviously trying to hide the amount of worry that was running through her.

"M...Mabel," the blonde said as she started to stare at her until it finally dawned on her. While Paz was worrying about her unconscious boyfriend right now, the worry was even greater for Mabel. Not only is she carrying her brother but her boyfriend is currently fist fighting that monster so they can get away.

Mabel was torn between where she should actually be currently, helping her brother or the guy who is basically her boyfriend even though they never truly spoke it out loud.

"Mabel, MABEL! Come back to me girl!" Pacifica called out to a spaced-out Mabel who didn't realize they had stopped walking and that they were also currently just a few feet away from multibear.

"Oh, hey Mabel it's been a while since a last saw you and... Is that Dipper? What happen?" The multiheaded creature asked.

Pacifica gave the creature a quick recap of what was going on as it seemed that Mabel was still not fully there. After listening intently to the short version of her tale, multibear offered to carry Dipper as he leads them back to the shack.

Normally the blonde would be more critical of the creatures that reside within the woods of Gravity Falls, but multibear was one of the ones that Dipper had spoken of fondly and even seem to trust.

"If you would, we'd be very grateful, but first..." Dipper said before turning to Mabel and giving her a good shake.

"HEY, PAZ WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" The female twin asked as she puffed her cheeks in one of the most adorably silly annoyed faces that Paz has seen.

"Good to see you're back with us Mabel. Look multibear will make sure that Dipper and I get back to the shack safely, you need to get to Jordan asap!" Paz said as she stared her friend straight in the eye.

Mabel said nothing for what felt like hours before grabbing and pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

"Thank you, I could kiss you right now!" Mabel said, just before releasing her.

"Try it girl and I will be feeding you to multibear, now go," Pacifica said as she stepped back.

Mabel said thanks to her multi-headed friend before turning around and running back the direction that they were Currently coming from with the events that lead to this day replaying in her head.

 ***A couple of hours earlier***

"So, let me see if I understand this... You were able to convince Soos and Melody to provide catering, convince the entire town to come, and even convinced me to get Dipper out of his cave... All just to get Jordan and Dipper to spend some together," Pacifica said as she stared at her friend in a pink cat sweater giggling as she was looking in the direction of the two young men.

"Yep, that's the Mabel magic, plus my brother and me..."

"Boyfriend..." Pacifica interrupted with a knowing smile.

"GUY FRIEND, need to spend time together. I can't have both worlds separate... Well, they at least need to be nice to each other." Said, Mabel, as both girls were now examining both boys from afar.

The girls continued to watch as the slowly moved closer to try and overhear the boys, but despite their best efforts all they could make out was that the two was going to go into the woods tomorrow.

Eventually, the party died down and everyone but the pines family and close friends remained behind to help clean up.

"Psst, Paz!" Mabel said as she was running to her blonde friend who was carrying a trash back and picking up discarded paper cups.

"The things I do for this family..." Paz said before noticing Mabel, "yea what is it, Mabel?"

"It's ok, I can finish this," Mabel said as she reached for the bag. "You just need to go home and get your hiking and camping clothes ready."

"Wait, what?" Pacifica asked confused.

"The boys, they're leaving tomorrow around seven in the morning so you need to be here around six, packed and ready to go." Replied the female twin as she removed the bag from the blonde's hand and started cleaning up.

"Wait, why so early?" The young blonde questioned.

"I don't know, but you need to get home, get packed, and get rested," Mabel replied as she stopped cleaning and started pushing Pacifica towards the road.

"Fine, fine I'm calling my driver, but you better be ready when I get here tomorrow at six, and I'm talking six normal people's time and not six in Mabel's time." Pacifica jokes as she pulled her phone out and made the call to her driver.

The next morning the girls were following a good distance behind the boys into Gravity Falls Forest

"So Mabel, you know that this is called 'stalking', right?" Pacifica inquired as she watched her brown-haired friend who was walking ahead of her at a slightly faster pace.

"What? No! We are just two girls hanging out and doing boy related activities," replied the female Pines twin.

Pacifica simple rolled her eyes with a simple smile appearing on her face. She knew that even now, Mabel had her eccentric ways and sometimes it was best to go with the flow.

"So Paz, how have things been back home?" Mabel said out of the blue breaking the current silence that had fell onto them.

"What, you get me out in the woods and that's what you ask me?" The blonde looks at the brown head in confusion.

"I was originally going to ask, 'so how is my brother in bed', but I decided to go easy on you." Replied Mabel with a facial expression that seemed to mix a playful with a sarcastic expression.

"Well, good thing you didn't, anyways things have been more or less the same. Parents still act snooty and above everyone else and they still want to indoctrinate Dipper into the family so they can abuse his knowledge and make the family even more powerful," the young mistress of the Northwest family said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Paz..." Mabel said as she now turned her attention to her friend.

"At least that aren't trying to push me into looking at more to the social elites for a companion anymore, but then again I think they understand that they'd never get their hands on Dipper's knowledge if we were to separate which could be the reason why dad was so ok with the idea of marriage," Pacifica continued as she looked down at her hand and began to fiddle with the base of her ring finger.

"...so, how have things been with Dipper, I know we've only been here for about six days but still..." The brown head said hoping you lighten the mood a bit.

"Honestly, we are doing great, and he's still my nerd. But...sometimes I wish he'd stop chasing after such dangerous things. I understand that this is his passion and that this even runs in your family, but still while I put on a brave front... Every time I see him face off with some dangerous creature or play with some strange spell, my heart starts to sink into despair that he might get hurt or worse..." Pacifica continued.

"That stupid brother of mine... He hasn't once thought about any of this and how it's affecting you emotionally has he?" Mabel said as she put her arm around Pacifica.

"Mabel, you of all people know how Dipper can be, once he focuses on something it takes all I have to break that focus. Yet when I'm the focus of his attention, he makes me feel no less than a goddess. So it's a give and take with him," Pacifica said as she turned her attention to her friend.

"But seeing him in danger still hurts you he should at least be acknowledging this," Mabel replied

"Enough about me Mabel, how about you? How are things between you and Jordan?" Pacifica asks, trying to shift the subject to her friend.

"Well... The thing there," beforehand Mabel could finish her sentence a loud roar overpowered her voice grabbing the attention of the two females.

As the young women witnessed the creatures weakening as the rushed to get closer to the guys.

"A BEHEMOTH, HERE!" Dipper yelled as the girls reached them, his voice being drowned out by the creatures fierce roar.

"NOT AGAIN DIP..." Pacifica tried to yell just before getting shoved out of the path of a sideways swipe from the creature by Dipper.

"Honey...not now!" Dipper replied as he jumped back and raised his arms pointing them towards the behemoth. "To break my enemies and crush my foes, I Invoke The Energies Of Titan Bia!"

A concentrated force of kinetic energy which almost knocked him off his feet, at the beast. As the blast hit the creature to no obvious effect other than to make the creature annoyed and make Dipper the focus of its ire.

"Crap, I was afraid that wouldn't be strong enough... Incantation spells alone won't be enough..." Dipper thought out loud as he was trying to formulate a way to get everyone out of the situation. The behemoth itself.

The creature released a roar before attempting to do a long sweeping strike in an attempt to cleave the young one in half. The beast held much greater speed than the male Pines twin himself could fully react to, but before the strike could fully cleave the young Pines twin in half Jordan had rushed towards the monster with a single haymaker to the hinge joint. This caused the strike to pull in a lot sooner than it should have and only creating a gash across Dipper's chest while ripping his shirt, jacket, and backpack's front straps as it knocked him backward onto the ground.

As Dipper laid on the ground bleeding, the girls quickly rushed to him in a panic as Jordan now held the creature attention and ire. As Mabel kept trying to keep Dipper from falling asleep, Pacifica had begun digging through his backpack for the healing stones that she knew he always carried in case of emergencies.

"Hang in there bro, we are here for you!" Mabel said as her brother's eyes slowly started close.

"Find them!" Pacifica yelled as she held up two small bottles with strange liquids in them. "These are gem elixirs, Dipper once told me while wearing certain stones after they've been embedded with magical energy can heal wounds. While wearing them slowly increases a person's healing factor, creating elixirs to be consumed are even more powerful." Pacifica explained while putting the bottle to Dippers lips.

When it was obvious that his consciousness had faded she quickly poured the contents of both bottles into her mouth and then pressed her lips against his, pushing the liquid into his mouth while rubbing his own throat to help him swallow. Mabel and Pacifica watched Dipper in hopes that the elixirs we're working but his motionless body showed no sign of change.

"Dipper... No!" Mabel cried out before Pacifica placed her hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"There is one last thing to try, he told me to only use this spell if the elixirs don't seem to work," Pacifica said as Mabel looked at her confused.

"This is the spell that we intone: Sinew to sinew and bone to bone Muscle to muscle and vein to vein, So that we may be whole again." As Pacifica spoke the chant, the wound slowly started to mend itself as Dippers chest slowly started to rise and fall with the return of his breathing.

"Pacifica...you...you saved him! How?" Mabel said as pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"You'll have to ask him when he is finished healing and awake because I can't..." Before Pacifica could finish her sentence, the behemoth's roar caught the attention of the females once more.

Like a tornado tearing through a trailer park, the realization hit her that in their panic for Dippers life they had forgotten that they had left Jordan alone fighting the monstrosity.

 ***Return to present time***

As Mabel pulled her senses to the world around her, she had found herself standing a few feet away from Jordan who was just standing there looking down at the behemoth. Blood was dripping from his clenched fist onto the beast's broken, battered, and even bloodier head while in his other hand he gripped tightly one of the behemoth's broken horns. She could say no words, all she could do was stand and stare at Jordan from behind him as her mind eventually rationalized the scene that laid before her.

'He...he beat it? With his bare hands no less, but how? Even Dipper couldn't hurt it with the magic he used, so how did Jordan do it? Wait, why am I caring about the how when I should be happy that he is alright. He literally saved us, he put his life at risk so we could save Dipper.' the brown haired girl mind once again began to be consumed with questions but when she opened her mouth to speak no sound could be heard.

As Mabel's body unconsciously took a step forward the only sound that was heard was that of a stick snapping from her stepping on it. The twig snapping quickly grabbed Jordan's attention, as he turned his head making eye contact with Mabel. As she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing of the guy she knew staring back at her. The eyes that stared back into her own were that of a beast as if she was staring into the eyes of the behemoth itself.

A feeling of fear began to take over her body as her instincts started to scream for her to turn away and run, but her body refused to listen as it took another step forward.

"J...Jordan..." Mabel said in a whisper, and that was all it took for his eyes to fly open in shock before looking away from her.

Clenching his fist tightly, Jordan swiftly slammed his fist into his forehead, seconds later he looked back to Mabel with a sad smile on his face.

"Mabel... Please tell me that Dipper is alright."

 **A/N; To everyone who has liked, followed, or reviewed my story, thank you! I'm glad to now that there are people who enjoy reading it despite my grammar issues and trust me I know they are there even after I proofread it. Literature was not my best subject in school lol. With this chapter, the character flaw I had given Jordan may be a little cliche but I feel it works for his character. Overall I like and feel it's a strong chapter that tries each of our four main character's strengths and weaknesses.**


	7. Awake

Thaumaturgy chapter 7

"Well..." Dipper said as he looked around the room at everyone.

Dipper slowly sat up from his laid-back position on the coach to get a better look at everyone. Pacifica laid against Dipper on the couch, her eyes were closed but he could feel the worry and anger that was swirling in her just waiting to come out when he had fully regained his strength.

'I'm not looking forward to what's coming later,' he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the blonde whose body position had changed along with his.

Dippers attention turned from his princess to the rest of the people in the room. Melody and Soos seemed to watch him with worried expressions which they were failing to hide behind fake smiles that the had put on after seeing him move. Wendy stood leaning against the wall with her hat covering her face while Grenda and Cindy seem to look at each other and the direction of the door with a worried expression covering their face. Jordan stood at the door looking away from the female twin who was refusing to let him leave.

"Mabel, you really should be with your brother right now," Jordan said in a saddened tone, still refusing to look at her.

"Dipper will be fine, both the elixirs Pacifica gave him and the first aid treatment from Melody has assured that, but you won't even let anyone look at you to see if you need to be treated! Not only that, you haven't said a single word to me since we made our way back here!" Mabel nearly screamed at Jordan getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ok, what's going on and follow up question, what happened after I started to lose consciousness," asked Dipper from the couch.

Pacifica and Mabel told the group what had happened in the forest two days ago.

"Wait, I've been out for two days," Dipper asked shocked.

"Yea, we've all been worried after we noticed that your wound had fully healed to just a scar but you didn't wake up. Even Jordan had been coming here every day since he and Mabel came back from the forest," Pacifica replied after lifting her head up off the Dipper's chest.

"Wow, wait what happened to the behemoth, how did you guys stop it then? Especially if only Mabel and Jordan had returned together," asked Dipper which prompted everyone in the room to look at Jordan.

"Time to tell me us what happened back there," said Mabel in a monotone voice as she stared at him.

Jordan looked back at Dipper and then to Mabel, making eye contact with her for the first time within the last two days.

"Fine, I guess I do owe you, both of you that much." He sighed in defeat as he looked at Melody. "But first, may I please have a drink? Anything sweet would do nicely, please?"

With a simple nod, Melody went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of freshly made lemonade in which Jordan took his time drinking half the glass before Mabel started to irritatedly clear her throat.

With half the glass gone and his thirst mostly quench, he looked around the room seeing all eyes on him as his lips parted to speak, "I beat it to death, and the reason I didn't let anyone check my health is that it had never once touched me. It had power that was for sure, but it's reaction time wasn't that great. I just need to stay one step ahead of its strikes and reactions while finding a vulnerable spot and abusing it."

Everyone simply stared at the processed what he was saying before Mabel finally spoke up.

"Even if that's the case that doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me or that look you gave me yesterday when I found you standing over the behemoth," she asked giving him a skeptic look.

"Wait, what?" Wendy chimed in as she now made her way over to Mabel.

"Yeah... When I saw reached home that day and he looked at me. It was different, frightening, an aura that I've never felt before came from you Jordan," Mabel said as her expression saddened.

"Like dude, you all were in some intense situations so maybe you were miss reading it. I mean the guy was soloing a behemoth after all. Too bad you guys didn't bring it back I bet we could've made some sick armor out of it," injected Soos with a shrug

"Yeah Mabel, it was just adrenaline and such. We were all in a bad position," Dipper spoke as he climbed from under Pacifica and made way to the two.

"No, this was...different... Jordan please tell me what happened when you fought that creature," she asked giving him a pleading look.

The male Pines twin was about to speak up before Jordan simply placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his own head 'no'.

"Fine... I...I went berserk while fighting it," he simply spoke.

"Hey, are you sure you want to talk about this now?" Dipper asked looking at Jordan with concern.

"I guess it is time, not mention that it is more or less my fault you were hurt while Pacifica and Mabel were put in danger. So this is just a small price to pay for that," Jordan said with.

"Ok, I'll leave it to you then but maybe we all should let you two have some privacy," Dipper replied as he looked at everyone and pointed towards the kitchen.

With annoyed mumbles, everyone but Jordan and Mabel exited the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, talk!" Mabel asked plainly.

"Well then let me start by saying... That you never told your brother that was a boxer? He was surprised when I brought it up, but that's beside the point now I guess. You wanted to know what happened to me back there... I gave in, that is what happened," he replied with another sigh.

"You gave in? Gave in to what? You're dancing around the issue Jordan," the brown head girl replied.

"To the emotion, instinct, entity, or whatever you want to call it within me that hunger for battle!" Replied the young man.

"...what?" Mabel replied while trying to maintain a stoic stare.

"Ever since I was little there was something in me that always pushed me towards the path of combat." He explained to her.

"So you have a passion for fighting, so what that is something I'd expect since you do love boxing. I've been there for some of your sparing matches after all," the female Pines twin stated.

"No, not just a passion... Boxing gave me an outlet. A way to control and harness it. Before I started boxing, I was running around the streets picking fights with multiple people and even got into it with the law once. Through me would rush a mixture of emotions; fury, anxiety, anticipation, and excitement would dance and intertwine while the longer I fought the stronger they stronger I would become, and it was... Intoxicating!" Jordan steps to the closest wall and leaned against it as he slid his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were slightly shaking.

As he tried the explain the feeling that would flow through him when he fought, his body shivered as it remembered that feeling. Mabel who was studying him closely could see the subtle shifts in his body language.

"Jordan, why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Mabel as she still tried to maintain a straight face but the facade she was putting on was slowly starting to crack.

"Because it was, it is the past and that is where I wanted it to remain! After I took up boxing and used it to bring those emotions under control. I was able to slowly build my self back up," he responded before signing and looking over his shoulder. "You all might as well stop hiding, you're doing it so poorly that I can't even pretend to not notice your presence,"

The group slowly began to pour back into the room with embarrassed smiles, all but Dipper who legitimately had left with Pacifica to give Jordan and Mabel privacy.

"Sorry dude but woah, I thought you were just a troublemaker when you were younger but you're like Gutt's wearing the Berserker armor. You know, without the armor and such." Soos said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going to have to take your word on that buddy," Jordan replied with a gentle smile before turn his attention back to Mabel.

"Why didn't you tell me," Mabel asked while staring into his eyes as if she was trying to pierce his soul.

"Because I didn't want you to turn away before getting a chance to get to know me Mabel, or the me as I am now. Well, as I guess would be better at this point," replied Jordan as he sighed in defeat.

Mabel didn't respond at first, she continued to glare at the young man for what felt like hours to everyone in the room.

"Jordan... I fought a freaking nigh-omnipotent demon when I was 12. I think I can handle hearing that my boyfriend has strength enhancing anger issues. Well, as long as you don't turn big and green on me." Mabel chuckled too as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

As soon as the kiss broke, Jordan stood there staring confused ad the brown haired female.

"Wait...what? You, you forgive me just like that? You're not mad?" He asked as he tried to read her.

"I'm still a little naddled that you didn't tell me before but I can understand why you didn't. Jordan, I don't want you to feel like that there is something you can't tell me," she said as she took his hand.

Jordan simply watched her as she continued to talk.

"Besides, you jumped head first at that monster to protect Pacifica, Dipper, and myself. You even beat it, now you tell me what girl wouldn't behave forgiven you in the slightest for that. Plus, If you were to team up with my brother on his dangerous expeditions then I know Pacifica would be at ease knowing you were there to help Dipper. Pacifica has always worried about him, but I'm sure that this incident has definitely pushed her to her very limits." Mabel said never taking her eyes away from his.

...

The summer night air was warm around the two as they walked side by side down the road.

"I was unconscious for two days, well technically three... With all the stuff between Jordan and Mabel starting up I never even bothered to consider what time it was," Dipper said as he looked up at the sky that was filled with twinkling stars.

Pacifica said nothing as she walked next to the young man. The blonde haired girl seemed to be in her own world completely disconnected from the one they walked in.

"Pacifica, Pacifica can you hear me?" Dipper said as he had finally got her attention.

"Uh, sorry Dipper I was just thinking," she said with a soft tone as she looked into the forest.

"Oh, anything you'd like to share?" He asked as worry started to grow in the back of his mind.

"Yea, but you're not going to like it..." The blonde replied without looking back to him.

"Pacifica..." The worry grew more in the young man as he spoke her name.

"You've always gone out...you've always studied dangers creatures...dangerous spells and every single time that you'd go out alone I would worry gravely for your safe return to me. In most cases you'd return to me just fine and on others, you'd return to me bruised and even bloodied. Yet even through all that I endured because this was who you are, a strange guy who was also attracted to the weird and strange in this world." With each word the blonde spoke, it felt like a weight was being lifted off of her chest.

As Dipper listened the worry grew more and more along with another feeling, a weight that seemed to form on his chest as he continued to stare at the female who continued to gaze off into the forest.

"Pacifica, what are you trying to tell me here?" Dipper said as he took her hand in his.

"I'm tired Dipper, I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I knew what I was getting into when I started an intimate relationship with you and I thought I would be strong enough to handle anything thrown my way..." The blonde girl stopped and turned towards Dipper. Wet mascara ran down her face showing that she was currently crying while she was talking but was able to hide the signs from him.

"What? You are unbelievably strong! How many women can you name that can put up with what you do? Demons, ghosts, and spirits... Things of the supernatural that can twist the realms of sanity and insanity. You've stood by my side against them and when I faced them alone, you were the beacon of strength that always brought me home!" Replied Dipper, as he took her other hand in his own.

"Dipper..." Pacifica tried to speak but was shushed by the young man.

"Please let me finish because this needs to be said, "he said as he pulled her closer and into his arms. "When I'm dealing with dangerous forces, my biggest concern is always making it back to you. You are a gift, one that I only get to truly enjoy for a few short weeks before you're taken away from me again." As he finished his grip on her hand gently tightened.

"T..then why? Why do you continue to do this to us, to me? What is out there that is so important that you will continue to put yourself at risk?" Questioned the blonde.

"Answers..." Dipper simply replied.

"Answers? What answers?" Pacifica replied.

"There are many questions that I've been chasing after ever since our first encounter with the interdimensional being known as Bill Cypher. I know everyone else wants to just forget, but I can't forget...I must not forget. Where was he from, who or what wrote the prophecy that led to Weirdmageddon, but he is a being older than our very galaxy and the prophecy is obviously much older than the original settlers of Gravity Falls. So who or what are they? Where did they go? It's obvious that while our dimension doesn't produce its own magic almost every old world culture found it's own way to tap into the unknown of other dimensions using their physics to warp our own dimension through incantations, catalyst, and sometimes even one's sheer force of will. The why is still not fully understood, heck there isn't even a current theory that can give of decent reason. These are just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to questioning, and don't even get me started on the theories that I've come up with and discarded over the years..." Just as Dipper was finishing up, the blonde took her finger and placed it on her lip.

"I get it, I guess I'll just always have to come second then..." She stated in a melancholy tone before pulling away and starting back in the direction of the shack.

"Pacifica..." Dipper called out and then started slowly after her when she didn't respond.

...

The amount of time the couple was away from the shack was unknown to them, but when they returned they found that all but a single kitchen light were off. Pacifica had noticed that Jordan's car was still parked to the side of the shack while Dipper seemed to make his way inside.

The following morning the Pines home was filled with life, Melody and Abuelita had made breakfast for everyone; Dipper, Soos, Pacifica, Jordan, and Mabel. The group ate together with what seemed to be no care in the world.

"Um, Dipper... Jordan, I've been thinking and I have a big favor to ask both of you." Pacifica said trying to getting the attention of the group.

"What is it princess," replied Dipper.

"I'd be a fool to turn down a request from a business partner," responded Jordan as he gave the blonde only a part of his attention. The rest of his attention was being spent defending his pancakes from Mabel and her fork which was trying to take new territory from his plate.

"Don't say that just yet, I know that what I'm about to ask will be incredibly... burdening for you Jordan and possibly annoying for you Dipper. When I'm not there could you at least for the next few days, go with Dipper on his excursions into the forest?" Said the blonde with a sigh as she sat her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Wait, what?" Asked the male twin.

"Think about it Dipper, you've only been here for what, barely over a week? And during that time we've dealt with two very dangerous creatures... Both trying to kill you and both times without someone around you could've died without help," said the blonde as she turned towards him.

"Ok, now that isn't fair! The Wendigo only got that close to me unprepared because I was distracted," he quickly responded in his defense.

"Dipper, you wouldn't have been distracted if you had been honest about your actual reason for being out there, to begin with. I feel that I've been very forgiving and understanding up to this point. Despite all the feelings I've been holding in about all this, I've not tried to stop you," as the blonde spoke she pulled away from the table and stood to her feet.

"Say no more, at your request I'll take some personal time off to help Dipper when he needs it, heck this could even play in my favor," Jordan spoke as his attention went back completely to Mabel who was still after his uneaten pancake.

"Wait, what do you get out of this?" Asked the female twin.

"Let's just say I'm going to do a little experiment to see who better deserves the new position that opened at the shop here in Gravity Falls. Either way, I'm here whenever Dipper needs me. All he needs to do is just give me a call ahead of time so I can make the appropriate arrangements." He replied to Mabel with a smile.

"I feel like I've just been written write out of this conversation..." Dipper spoke as he looked at Jordan and Pacifica.

"Oh Dipper, just do this for me please." She said She she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Fine, just fine," Dipper said with a sigh.

"Good, now I need to go, I have some social obligation that I just can't get out of, thank you for the breakfast but my ride should be here soon." She said just as a car horn honked from outside queuing the exit of Pacifica Northwest.

Soon after Jordan had left the kitchen, heading to his car with the female pines twin riding on his back while pointing forward. After a few exchange of words and a kiss farewell, the young man took his leave from the Pine's property.

As the morning moved on the excitement that had riled everyone up for the past few days had been exhausted and everyone seemed to fall back into their daily routines.

 **Author note:**

 **Hey everyone, the author here so let's get this out of the way, sorry that I didn't upload last month, I emit that I had this chapter 90% written but I just couldn't find an ending and after taking my finals I kind of just spent the month drawing. As you probably guessed, it's a whole new semester and I'm going to be swamped with work for my illustration class and agh, social politics class (please kill me now). Now what's going on, I'm no longer in the writing class, the reason I even started this story (it wasn't even the type of writing class that I was expecting it to be), but I do plan on continuing this story. I won't be uploading are the rate I originally was though. Well, that's all for now, thank you for your patience and understanding now if you'll excuse me I'll start drafting my the next chapter.**


End file.
